zidjafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5
Last episode In the last episode, Chloris and Genevieve were given a chance to transfer to a Fairy School named Flutura. Genevieve was almost dancing from joy, but Chloris didn't want to go. After some apparently good convincing from Genevieve, Chloris finally agreed, now there on their way to Flutura, to 'take a look'. Click here to read Episode 1.4 Episode 5 "Chloris, we're here." Genevieve whispered. "W-what? Oh." They had been riding in a floating 'car', to both Chloris' and Genevieve's surprise. They had never seen such a thing. Chloris wanted to examine everything, but Genevieve just wanted to get in the car and get as fast as possible to Flutura. They had chosen to go at night, so that no one could see them, which turned out to be a good thing, for probably no human would have ever seen a floating car in their life, and they didn't want to attract any attention. "We're at Flutura!" "I know, but could you do me a favor, and be at least a little bit quieter? I'm tired!" Chloris complained. She yawned once, stuck her head in her lap and curled up. "Oh, come on, you've slept all night," Genevieve whined. "Yes, because normal people sleep at night," came a muffled voice in return. "I do too, just not tonight. I'm so excited!!! And besides, who says I'm normal?" Genevieve had opened the car door (if you could call it a car, though) and was already halfway up the steps to the front gate. "Well, I certainly don't!" said Chloris running after her, but having to dodge a group of girls flying very close to the ground. "Did you see that?!" Genevieve was nearly bursting with excitement. "Those were real fairies! We're going to be like them!!!" She squealed, and stared after them. Chloris was only mildly impressed. She wanted to see more than just the fact that there were fairies in a fairy school before she would go to this school herself. "Yeah, yeah... Well, are you coming?" "Of course I am! Wait up!" The gate did not magically open for them, like Genevieve had hoped. Nor did they have to solve a riddle or fight someone for it to open, which is what Chloris would have liked. Some girls looked at them funny, as if it was obvious what they should do in this situation. "Why are they all looking at us like it's obvious what to do in this situation?" Chloris whispered, without moving her lips, something she had practiced on for 3 years and finally mastered. She reckoned, that if she ever found herself in a sticky situation she could use it to communicate with her companion without others noticing. Genevieve didn't bother to hide her confusion and disappointment. "Why can't we go in? We should be able to go in, right? I mean, we don't have to identify ourselves, right? They knew we were coming! How would we even know how to identify ourselves when we've never been here, or anywhere in this realm?! We have to get help! Maybe one of those girls can help us!" She started to walk over to a group of girls standing near the wall. Chloris tried to stop her, but it was too late. "Hey! Hi! Uhm, we're new here, so could you maybe tell us how to get inside? They haven't told us how, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe we need a code or something-" Genevieve rattled. "Hey, woah woah, slow down girl! First of all, the gates aren't open to anyone yet, so unless you think you're special or something, you're not gonna get in. Second, you just need to tell Potty, I mean Mrs. Potts, your full name and your home planet, the gate will do the rest. And lastly, you think you can just walk up to me and talk to me?! Do you even know who I am?" The girl, probably the leader ''Chloris thought, nearly spat those last words to Genevieve. "No, sorry! I'm new here as you probably can tell. Hi, I'm Genevie-" She was cut off from her happy introduction. "''I'm ''Kennedy, Princess of Mountrose! And I don't care who you are, or where you come from." Kennedy snapped."Were leaving, girls." A chorus of ''you told her allright and you go girl followed her away and Genevieve was left standing alone, looking perplexed, and a little worried too. "Hey, are you okay?" Chloris asked, gently touching her shoulder. "No!" Genevieve replied. "Don't let them get to you! She probably does that to everyone. Let's just hope we won't be in the same class as she is." "It's not that. She said we have to say our names and homeplanets in order to open the gate. I don't even know where I come from..." "Well, we've lived our whole lives on earth, right? So we just say Earth." "Sounds right... Yeah, let's do that." They walked up to the gate when there was no one else, but immediately after they did, two other girls went to stand behind them. Chloris turned to the gate. (uitleg van gate) "Chloris, Earth." Nothing happened. "I'm Chloris, I'm from Earth." Still nothing. "My name is Chloris and my homeplanet i-" "Chloris and Genevieve? Oh goodness, finally." A plump lady with an apron tied over her, well, there was no other, kinder, way to put it, massive belly. "The Headmistress has been waiting for you. Oh, and Synna, you can come too." She was now talking to the girl behind Chloris and Genevieve. She, apparently Synna, merely nodded. ''Definitely not a talking person ''thought Chloris. ''Hmm, she seems like a nice girl, probably a bit shy ''guessed Genevieve. They walked up to the top most tower. Which was 9 flights of stairs. Which was 372 steps. Upwards. "Ugh, how long is this going to go on?! I am tired, hungry, and somewhat grumpy!" Chloris whispered to Genevieve. "I can tell!" said Genevieve. "But it's not like I can do anything about it right now, so quit complaining!" "Well, I'm sorry for having bothered you, I'll stop talking n-" Even if Chloris hadn't planned on stopping with talking to Genevieve, she would've anyway, because right at that moment they all entered a room, which was, by the looks of it, probably the Headmistress' room. It was huge. That was the only way to describe the room they were standing in. Chloris and Genevieve gaped at all the ornaments and the walls and the ceiling and the windows and the- Well, you get the picture. "I never thought any room could ever be this big!" Chloris said, amazed. "I hope our dorms are as beautiful as this room!" Genevieve exclaimed. "I doubt it." Chloris deadpanned. "This is Miss Tialys' private study, her actual bedroom is one floor higher. But it is out of bounds for all students at all times!" Mrs Potts said, staring at Chloris and Genevieve, though Chloris felt she was the one being spoken to. Which surprised her since she never even met this woman before so how could she know what Chloris would do and who was this woman anyway to be talking in a way that- "Chloris." "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" "Huh?" Apparently she had taken some 15 steps towards Mrs Potts, who had her back turned. "Oh." "I have a question, Mrs Potts," Genevieve prompted. "When we walked up here, this tower seemed to only have 9 floors, but you said that there is a 10th floor. How is that possible?" Chloris looked out the window. She was furious with herself for not noticing this before. Normally Genevieve was the whimsical one, and she acknowledged all her surroundings, and here she was, getting caught up in this anger. Apparently Genevieve was thinking the exact same thing, for she was looking very content with herself. Just at that moment, an old lady came walking down some stairs that appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared right behind her. "Tialys!" The girl Synna exclaimed. "Synna! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! I'm glad you will finish the semester with us instead of being home schooled." "I begged and begged my parents not to take me away from here, and finally they-" "Uhm, sorry to interrupt. It's nice to see you so happy, but what's going on!?" Chloris nearly shouted. Category:Story